


Slight Height Problem

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt asking for a fic about the height difference between Misty and Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Height Problem

Cordelia awoke slowly and took in the sight of the sleeping beauty lying beside her. Wild curls were thrown out all over the pillow and soft pink lips were open slightly as a soft snore was released. The Supreme smiled softly. She didn’t mind sharing a bed with Misty, she didn’t really have a choice either. No one else would share with the girl and all her Stevie Nicks music playing constantly. She was the only one with room for the girl and here she was, in her bed with the soft morning light hitting her face. 

Cordelia finally rolled away and got up to get ready for the day. She glanced back to the woman in the bed and sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door softly behind her.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered the greenhouse later to the sounds of Fleetwood Mac and saw the swamp witch there with a potted plant in front of her. She smiled to the woman and moved to the other side of the room. She reached up to grab what she needed from the shelf only to get frustrated when she realized she wasn’t tall enough to reach it. She stretched up on her toes and still couldn’t reach it. Just then, she felt a body press into her back and a hand came around to reach up and grab the jar she needed. Misty sat the container down on the counter but did not step away.

Cordelia turned in her arms and looked up into her eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Miss Cordelia. Ya can’t help how short ya are,” Misty finally stepped away with a grin and Cordelia glared playfully at her. She grabbed the container that she could now reach easily and walked towards the door.

“Well, we can’t all be freakishly tall,” She left the room to the sound of laughing.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty exited the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror trying to brush her wild wet curls. Cordelia looked up from her book and smiled before standing and taking the brush from the swamp witch who looked at her curiously. She reached up to brush her hair and huffed before grabbing a stool, “Sit,” Misty obliged and took the seat in front of the Supreme.

Cordelia worked the brush through wet hair and Misty smiled at the feeling of the woman’s fingers taming her hair. She looked up when the woman put the brush back down, “Ya couldn’t reach me?” She giggled and Cordelia crossed her arms playfully. Misty stood and looked down into brown eyes, “I mean, thank ya, that would’ve taken me an hour,” She placed a friendly kiss to the top of blonde hair and Cordelia felt herself tense up. She glanced to the swamp witch who was climbing in the bed and sighed.

Misty didn’t see that the way she did. They were friends. Best friends. And she wasn’t about to ruin that. She slipped in the bed on her side and turned the lamp off before settling down.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty stood next to each other in the greenhouse. Misty was swaying lightly and singing under her breath. Cordelia never got tired of that. She adored how free the woman was. The Supreme glanced over at Misty to watch her move fluidly around the plant she was currently working on. Strong hands were extra gentle with frail leaves and blue eyes were trained on the plant lovingly. She sighed and Misty looked up with a smile on her face catching her staring. 

Cordelia’s eyes went wide and she looked back down to her own plant. She finally looked back up to see Misty still looking at her. Brown met blue and Cordelia could feel herself leaning in before she realized what she was doing and pulled back quickly. 

“I have to go do something.. In the house,” Cordelia practically ran from the room leaving behind a confused Misty in her wake.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty entered the bedroom half an hour later to see Cordelia stood looking out of the window with her back to her. She approached quietly and reached out to place her hand on Cordelia’s shoulder. She felt the woman tense and pulled back before moving to stand next to her. The swamp witch looked at her and saw that she had been crying and had obviously tried to hide her tears.

“Miss Cordelia! Are ya okay?” Cordelia glanced at the swamp witch and nodded before a few more tears fell from her eyes. “You’re obviously not. Come on, tell me?” She shook her head and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. “Please? I don’t like seein’ ya like this.”

Cordelia looked back at her before closing her eyes and dropping her head. “Why would you care?” She whispered and Misty moved closer before grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet her gaze. Cordelia looked up at blue eyes and felt tears well up in her own again.

“Why would I want ta see ya sad?” Cordelia shrugged and Misty wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her into a hug, “I love ya, ya big goof,” Cordelia gasped and pulled back to look at Misty’s face. Misty nodded with a smile on her face before she noticed Cordelia’s face fall.

“No. This can’t happen. You’re my student. I’m your teacher. It’s improper.”

“That’s crap, Cordelia and we both know it!” Cordelia looked up sharply. Misty had never called her anything other than ‘Miss Cordelia’. She looked at the woman questioningly and Misty sighed. “If ya don’t feel the same way, then I’ll pretend this never happened. But if ya do, I want ta try this.”

Misty grinned at her and bent down to bring her lips to Cordelia’s. She met the woman’s lips softly and fireworks exploded behind her eye lids. She pulled back smiling widely and watched Cordelia open her eyes with a similar expression on her face. She grinned down at the woman who stood on her toes to bring the woman into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Misty wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up slightly to be level with the woman as they kissed.

The Supreme finally pulled back panting and with her eyes glinting in happiness. “I love you too, Misty. I always have,” The swamp witch smiled again laughed happily, “Now come down here and let me kiss you again.”


End file.
